Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)
Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) is the second special comic of Sibling Rivalries. It is also the the ninth and final comic in Season 3, as well as the 29th comic overall. Plot It has been nearly ten years since the death of the siblings' biological father. When Maureen takes her kids and their friends out bowling, she meets and falls in love with a nice young man named Hector Wilson. Seeing that if Maureen and Hector marry eachother, this will give the siblings a new father, which makes all five of them excited. However, when the mischevious Joel Gonzales and his goons ruin Maureen and Hector's first date, it is up to Packie and the gang to save the day. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Maureen McReary * Aiden McReary ♣ * Spencer The Dog ♦ McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon * Salvador Real Arrayga * Eduardo Tena * Claude ♠ * Tony Gonzales * Salvador Martinez * Jose Gonzales * Pablo Torres * Zalma Torres ♦ * David Saldivar * Mikayla Saldivar ♦ * Joshua Jackson ♦ * Eric Serrato ♦ * Mark Sanders * Michelle Stone * Kiki Jenkins * Shelia Goodin Antagonists * Joel Gonzales * James Johnson * Trevor Johnson ♥ * Marco Johnson Others * Hector Wilson ♥ * Mr and Mrs Gonzales * Charlie Macias ♥ * Fred Miller ♥ * Steve Madison ♦ * Scott Hill ♦ * Mark Leone Jr. ♦ * Michael Jacob ♦ * Giovanni Ancelotti ♣ * Braulio Gullien Samaguey ♣ * Armando Vasquez ♣ * Eminem ♣ * Drake ♣ * Drew Brees ♣ * Tom Brady ♣ * Peyton Manning ♣ * Eli Manning ♣ Trivia/Goofs * For six months, this was the longest special comic of the series, having a total of 30 pages. However, on January 21 2016, the special comic "Straight Outta Green Bay" surpassed this comic with 38 pages. * Almost every character of the series introduced up to this point appeared in this comic, as well as introducing four new characters (Hector Wilson being the most important to the comic's plot). * Tommy's Café from Dodgeball Mishap reappears in this comic. The climax of the special takes place here. * Packie tells Joel to not mess with his family again. ("Frightful Football Reunions") * San Salvador uses his paintball launcher again. He also mentions the time he shot Joel with the launcher. ("San Salvador's Story") * Salvador, Eduardo, and Claude use their paintball rifles from Best Brother. **Salvador also mentions defeating Braulio Guillen and Armando Vasquez with his rifle in Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. Although he does not refer to either by name, he does refer to one as his "former enemy", which is obviously Braulio, because at the end of SR: SRA, he and Salvador make up and become friends again. * It has been shown in this comic that Salvador is still a little upset about his break-up with Kate in The Pool Date, although in Fourth Of July, they both agreed to be just friends. * This is Eduardo's first speaking role since Patrick McReary: School President. * Gerry's three other favorite quarterbacks are revealed: Tom Brady, Peyton Manning, and Eli Manning. * Second comic with parentheses in the title. ("Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets)"). * Second time in the series that Mr. McReary is mentioned. ("Hello, Wisconsin!", "The McRearys Get Schooled!") This is the first time he was mentioned since 2013. * This is the first comic to show the Wisconsin Warriors as an antagonist gang, like Tony said they were in Locker 239. Also, Giovanni Ancelotti is mentioned once again. **This is also the first comic that Marco was mentioned by name in the series (he was also mentioned but did not appear physically in Do You Get The Message?). * From this comic on, every character has a smartphone. The characters seen using a smartphone in this comic were Packie, Kate, Joel, and Jose. They were only Samsung-type phones with nothing much to them, and they would stay with the same box design until "Feeling Peachy", with the phones now having a brand and being more unique. * Second time a character's nose is broken, in this case it is San Salvador after Marco shoots him with a paintball rifle. ("Dodgeball Mishap") * San Salvador's Salvadoran background is mentioned again. ("House Party") * Starting with this comic, every comic in the franchise will now include the time that the comic was finished along with the date of completion at the end of the comic. * This is the only special comic of the series to not have a special artwork. * This comic was released one year and one day after Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures. * This comic marked the first appearances of Mr and Mrs Gonzales in two years. They last appeared in the Season 1 comic "Gonzales Vs. McReary", released in August 2013. Their next appearances are in the Season 5 comic "A Christmas Story", which is ten comics after this one. * It is mentioned in this comic that Claude has gotten hooked on the Nickelodeon series Henry Danger, which is a show that GTA Nerd personally dislikes. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics